Just Friends?
by Abbie C
Summary: Alex askes Isabel out... again. This time she may not say no.


  
-Disclaimer: Roswell... not mine. Plot... yes mine :) Please R/R  
  
  
  
~*~Friday Afternoon~*~  
  
Alex walked into the Crashdown, looking for Isabel, he knew she'd be there, maybe it was just all of the stalking he'd been doing lately. He spotted Isabel, but resisted the urge to walk to her for a minute, so he could say Hi to Maria and Liz. He walked up to the counter casually, acting like he never knew Isabel was there. "Hey Liz, hey Ria." He said with a smile to Maria and Liz. Maria rolled her eyes, *He is only here for Isabel* she thought to herself "Hi Alex... Are you here to stalk Isabel?" she asked, not looking up, just continuing to to wipe the counter. Alex ignored Maria and looked at Liz. Liz looked up from the basket of fries she was about to carry out to Isabel. "Hey Alex" She smiled... "Whatsup?" she asked, while walking out from behind the counter. Alex looked at the fries and then to the direction Liz seemed to be headed. "Um... are those for Isabel?" He asked casually, hoping she wouldn't think anything of it. Liz grinned "Yeah... actually they are... why?" She asked,while standing at the counter. Alex took the fries from Liz "Well, I was just going over there, so, I'll take these for ya... aiight?" He said as he walked away, not even waiting for an answer from Liz.   
Alex walked over to Isabel, who was sitting alone. "Hey there..." he said quietly,while sliding into the opposite side of the booth and sliding the basket of fries towards Isabel. "Is this seat taken?" he said with a smile. Isabel looked up from the book she was reading. "Um... Hey Alex" She said, while closing the book and setting it down on the table. She picked up the tabasco sauce and drenched the fries in it. "Want some?" she asked Alex, as she slid the basket to the center of the table, taking a fry as she pushed it. Alex looked at all the tabasco sauce and looked up at Isabel. "Um.... nah... I'm not real hungry... thanks though..." He answered. Isabel shruged and continued to eat her fries. "So... whats new with you?" Alex asked, as he sat back in the seat. "Um.. nothing, really..." Isabel said, unsure of why he was even asking, *he should know EVERYTHING that goes on with me, since he stalks me..* She thought to herself.  
Alex looked into Isabel's eyes "Um... Isabel, do you think you'd wanna go out,tonight, ya know, out to eat or something, just as friends..." Alex said, trailing off at the end. Isabel looked up from her fries "Oh... Alex... I dont know...." She answered, but she was starting to feel a little guilty for turning him down all of the time. She smiled a little "Ok... but, just as friends" Alex gave a big grin "Gotcha" He said as he hopped up from the booth and walked to Isabel's side, "See ya tonight" he said, as he walked out of the Crashdown, in a blissfull daze.   
Isabel smiled a little and slid out of the booth as well. She walked past Liz and Maria "Bye.." She said just before she opened the door and walked outside.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Friday Evening~*~  
  
Alex looked in his mirror one more time before walking out the door to pick up Isabel, he was so excited, even if it was just a *friend* date. He pushed his hair back one more time and walked out the door.  
Isabel stood in her room, making sure she looked alright, she was dressed in a Red, strappy V-neck Crinkle Slip dress, she sprayed a little more hairspray on her hair that was up in a french twist, with curls framing her face. She sprayed on a little more Clinique Happy and walked out of her room.   
Max looked out into the hallway as Isabel walked past his room.   
"Hey.. um, Iz, gotta date?" He asked his sister. Isabel stopped and walked into Max's room... "Its not a date! I'm just going out with Alex, as friends" She told him. Max smiled "Yeah... friends, I bet!" He said, teasing her, just as the doorbell rang. Isabel rolled her eyes and walked to the door, she opened it to see Alex. "Hi" She said with a smile. Alex stared at Isabel for a moment, like the whole thing was too good to be true "Um.. Hi, Isabel" he finally choked out. "You look, Amazing" He said, offering his arm to her as she walked outside. Isabel slipped her arm into his. *This is so weird, but kinda nice...* She thought to herself "You look nice too, Alex.." She said as she got in his car. Alex closed Isabel's door and walked to the drivers side and got in. "So, where are we going?" Isabel asked him. Alex looked up at Isabel, he hadn't even thought about it, he'd been so busy trying to get ready, he didnt even have a place in mind. "Oh.. um, you'll see" Isabel just smiled as she looked up at him. Alex drove around and finally ended up at a nice restaurant, called _______ ________. "Here we are" He said with a smile as he hopped out of the car and walked around to Isabel's side and opend her door. "Mylady" He said, in a horrible french accent. Isabel let out a small laugh and a smile and she stood up out of the car. Alex subtley took Isabel's hand as they walked into the restaurant, but Isabel quickly took her hand away from his. Alex walked up to the head waiter and asked for a table for two, then he realized that he left his money at home. Alex quickly walked back out into the waiting area to Isabel "Um... Isabel... I left most of my money at home... do you mind if we go somewhere else." Alex confessed, he was noticably ashamed. Isabel looked at him, comfortingly "Its fine, Alex" She said, as they walked back to the car, they got seated into the car again and Alex had no other place to go but the Crashdown, they arrived and Alex looked over at Isabel, ashamed. "Isabel, Im so sorry, this isn't how I wanted tonight to turn out at all!" He said, looking down at the floorboard. "Don't worry about it... its fine" Isabel said with a smile, "C'mon". They got out of the car and walked into the Crashdown. They took the booth that Isabel always seemed to be sitting at. Isabel sat down on the left side of the booth and Alex sat down right beside her and put his arm around her, nervously. Isabel shifted around a little, but didn't move his arm from her shoulder. After a few minutes Liz walked over to Alex and Isabel. "Um... hey guys..." She said, giving them a strange look. "Um, what would you like?" She asked.  
  
  
~*~After Dinner~*~  
  
After Alex and Isabel had finished their dinner, they got out of the booth and Alex payed Maria, the whole time Maria was giving him this awful look, like being on a date with Isabel was wrong, Alex ignored the look and walked outside with Isabel. He stopped right at the car and looked into her eyes, "Um,Isabel... I had a lot of fun tonight, and I'm really sorry about what happened..." He said quietly. Isabel smiled "I had a lot of fun too, thank you Alex..." She said, smiling, and turning her head towards the ground. Alex cupped her chin with his hand and pulled her face to where she looked into his eyes. He leaned over and kissed her gently and pulled away. "This is like a dream..." Alex said, looking back up into Isabel's eyes. Isabel smiled,as she remembered the night she walked into his dream and they danced. She smiled and looked down as they walked to his car. Alex drove her home in silence, when they arrived at her house he got out and opened her door and helped her out of the car and walked her to the porch. "Goodnight Isabel" Alex said while wrapping his arms around her lightly and kissing her agian. When the kiss broke Isabel said "Goodnight Alex...." They broke away from each other and Isabel walked up to her room happily, *Why didn't I let this happen before?* She thought, as she layed back on her bed and smiled to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
